


As Dark As My Soul

by Awakemoontonight



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, sookai, taegyu, taejun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakemoontonight/pseuds/Awakemoontonight
Summary: Many thinks owning a genie is a blessing, Yeonjun says its a curseOrYeonjun is a genie from an hourglass, and as that being said his time is limited.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	As Dark As My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!~

  
-~•~-

Being a good grandson Taehyun was, he agreed in a heartbeat when his Grandmother asked for help to clean the dusty stock room. It would be easy, he thought, but he didn't expect it to be twice bigger than his own room nor collected so much dust you could plant a flower on top of the forgotten cabinet.   
"I should get dozen of cookies for this." he muttered under his breath, already putting a mask and gloves before he starts moving things outside to the backyard to make some space so he could sort things.

There's so much items, some he remembered seeing at the living room when he was a kid, things he wasn't really familiar with, some that he doesn't know how to function, but all the same cover in dirt. But he is determined to finish cleaning before lunch so he could laze around the afternoon, read books or play with his cat.

He pull the trashcans and some boxes to separate things, trusting his judgement if some is still useful or belonged to the bin. He could just ask his grandparents for things he's not really sure.

"Taehyun-ah! Lunch is almost ready!" shouted his mom from the kitchen. 

He sighed, not realizing he spent hours already but smiled because he's almost finished. He just have to dust off the stuff he put in the backyard, fit it inside then he'll be done.

"Still not tired son?" 

Taehyun flinched in surprised. "Granpa!" He whines.

His grandfather just chuckles, raffling Taehyun's already messy brown locks. "You've grown up but you still jumped like a cat when surprised."

Taehyun pouted. Although he's eighteen, going back to his grandparents home always makes Taehyun much younger. The responsibility that comes from adulthood and the stress from the city they live in, it all disappeared for a moment when he's here. The small neighbourhood far from the busy Seoul becomes Taehyun's favourite place during holiday breaks.

"If there's anything that caught your interest, you better take it before it collects dust again." His grandfather said knowingly and exited from where he entered.

"There's almost nothing here." Taehyun replied to the retreating back of the old man, sighing once more before he continued what was left. 

Taehyun groans in relief, stretching his limbs at the last box he put inside. Now everything is sorted, put in boxes or covered in plastics. He's just gonna lock it up, take a bath then join the others in the dining but on his way, something glimmers at the farthest shelf. Taehyun squinted his eyes as he make steps towards it. He was sure that he put small items at the boxes or cabinets. 

An hour glass.

It is small, not bigger than his thumb, the top and bottom most part was gold and designed with details Taehyun was sure held meanings, letters or numbers, maybe both but he doesn't know. The sand sparkles with different colors, slowly almost nothing, it fall downs at the lower half. He tried to flip it, head tilting in confusion as nothing happened. With the position, the sand is now going up. He wonders what kind of technology it has.

"Taehyun-ah!"

He immediately put the thing inside his pocket when his mother called him for the second time. He'll continue his wondering tonight.

After taking his much needed bath, Taehyun hop down to the dining, his parents already preparing the meal, just in time before they eat.

"Found anything you like there, cupcake? " His grandmother asked.

Taehyun wants to protest at the nickname but swallowed it and just shrugged, stuffing his mouth with what was put in his plate. He is not sure if he should tell about the hour glass, it doesn't seems important if it's in the storage room.

"Well then hurry up so we can stroll around the neighbourhood." 

It was the last thing his grandfather said before they spend the day up to the evening.

Taehyun stretches in his pajamas, his afternoon was literally just spent walking. He didn't even made much friends because people his age are too busy figuring their life or too bored to stay at their small neighbourhood when there are cities where they could spend their remaining holidays.

The few people about his age are his friends way back. Like Huening Kai who's inches smaller than him when they last see each other but now a head taller. And Beomgyu who's still asking for a rematch from losing at boxing when they were fifteen. Taehyun always refuse, he is sure he's gonna damage his Greek-gods-sculptured-face. That hyung builts his body and an inch or so taller than Taehyun now, he wouldn't stand a chance even with his clever tactics. He made sure Beomgyu knows that too, yet his damaged pride wouldn't let it go. 

He also met Soobin, who's now a giant compared to Taehyun's 5'9. He invited him to their favourite pastry shop and he's not surprised that the older is still in love with breads and their friend who's more invested in plushies. 

They'll meet again tomorrow.

Taehyun sat down on his bed and just like this morning, the hourglass caught his attention once again. He pick it from his night stand, inspecting it and gets more curious especially with the designs on the top metal part and the arrow up on the bottom. It just seems familiar. 

Out of habit when in deep thought, he held his necklace with his other hand, it's warm for being pressed on his skin all day. Then he remembered, clicking his tongue in slow realization as he pulls it, turn in around and there at the back are symbols the same as the one in the hourglass. 

He immediately compares it and three of the symbols are the same. 

"Is this some kind of pass code or what?" He asked himself. 

He tried to rotate the metal and he gape in amazement as it moves and with his high IQ, he immediately have an idea on how it could function. And like a vault, he input the symbols from his necklace to the hourglass and in a split seconds he witness as the sand stop from falling and a blinding light scattered around his room. 

He closed his eyes for it's too painful to see and when he opened it, a man, no a boy, he's not sure, stands in front of him with a confident smirk. 

" Took you long enough." The man said, raising his brow.

Taehyun screamed.

The unknown male immediately cover the brunette's lips but it's too late as they heard footsteps coming to their spots and without knocking, the door was slammed open. The male can only sighed as he glares on the smaller boy and steps back.

"Oh Yeonjun-ah! It's just you." Taehyun's grandfather greeted, his face that was ready to kill is now looking as if seeing one of his other grandson.

Yeonjun, was his name, saluted coolly. "Sup Grandad" 

"I thought something bad happens."

"Your grandson sure screams loud." Yeonjun replied, scrunching his nose as he gives the subject of their talk a glance. Taehyun just looks at them with wide and confuse eyes. 

"Well then I'll leave you two. Have a good night." said the old man when he finds that nothing is going to threaten his grandson's well being. Not for the long time. 

Taehyun panics, bolting from where he sat. "Wait-what?! Grandpa! You can't seriously leave me!" He shouted but it's like the old man does not hear anything as the door closed. 

"What a baby." Yeonjun commented, sitting comfortably at the edge of the bed. 

Taehyun glared at him. "Who are you?"

"Your genie." Yeonjun shrugs, as if its an obvious answer.

The shorter male narrowed his eyes. "You must be fuckin idiot if you think I'll believe in that." 

The said genie rolled his eyes. "Didn't you believe in magic? Come on, it should be easy for you to accept this." 

"If you all are franking me I swear someone's gonna catch this hand." Taehyun threatened. 

"Listen genius, first you set your wishes free like you're supposed to do. It took you so long by the way and I'll hold that against you forever. Second, you didn't learn magic, you're born in a magical family, in a magical neighborhood. Long story short, your life is a Disney and I'm your genie. Now make a wish." He forced a smile, his patience growing tin. 

"I don't buy it." Taehyun replied, crossing his arms in front of him.

Yeonjun sighed letting his back fell on the soft materials of the bed before standing up again. A new smile plastered on his lips as he got an idea. 

"What about you try making a wish and let me prove it to you." 

The brunette doesn't seems to trust him but he nods still. "Give me a drink as dark as my soul." He doesn't like coffee but he might need something to wake him up from this dream.

"Granted." Yeonjun replied with an amused curve on his lips. 

And out of nowhere, something appear in front of Taehyun and thanks to his quick reflexes he manage to catch it before it leaves a disgusting stain on his carpet. He frowned at the cold cup between his hands. It's not even a coffee.

From besides the bed, the genie falls on his knees in laughter, making Taehyun feels suddenly embarrassed. "A fuckin milkshake!" He choked between his laughter. 

"If you're not gonna shut up I'm gonna throw this to you." 

"Yups. Just like what a dark soul would do." The genie replied, trying to compose himself, brushing the tears on the corner of his eyes. Being lock for almost a decade makes Yeonjun's humour to go downhill. Still, it's great to laugh again like this. 

"You must have failed as a genie" Taehyun glared at him, sipping the strawberry milkshake. Only grimacing when he remembered that he had already brushed his teeth. 

"You could have just ask for an americano though." Yeonjun commented with a tilt of his head. A smile of amusement was still on his lips. No he didn't fail as a genie, he didn't do any trick on that drink. The boy exactly owns a soul as sweet and pure like a strawberry milkshake. And Yeonjun knows that his job here wouldn't be any easy.

"Anyways, I guess that was enough for you to believe. Now use your three wishes."

"You mean two?" 

"That wish is on me because that's funny." Yeonjun smirked again, trying hard not to laugh because this time, the smaller male doesn't seems to joke on his threat.

"I don't want anything right now though."

"Come on there's probably something you want. Like money and diamonds." 

"I still have the money from my modelling back in my childhood." said Taehyun, walking to the toilet to empty his cup and throw it to the bin.

"What about knowledge and power? I can give it to you in a snap."

"I've got perfect A+ before the holiday break and maintaining a 1.00 general average. Also a candidate for presidency on the next school election." He replied, getting the toothpaste and toothbrush, cleaning his teeth once again. 

"Fine genius." Yeonjun replied a pout forming on his lips as he thinks of other things he could offer. "Then a girlfriend."

"I'm gay" The brunette replied, white bubbles covered his lips as he went back on his doing.

"A boyfriend." 

"Men can be shits." 

"Oh come on! You can get whatever you want right here right now." Yeonjun supplied, being pushed out of the bed by Taehyun as he pull the covers and makes himself comfortable under the sheets.

"I don't know Yeonjun. I think things should go by itself. If I want something I have to wait and work hard to get it." He yawned, pulling the blanket under his chin.

"Fine. I'll give you time to think." The genie sighed, he's once again glowing and Taehyun concluded that he's going back to his hourglass.

"Well goodnight." he said, closing his eyes. When he wakes up, he'll laugh at himself for this silly dream.

"And call me hyung. I'm actually older than you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments ~ ❤❤


End file.
